


One Piece PETs: Morning Swim

by moonlitinuyasha1985



Series: One Piece PETs [46]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Ocean Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 20:01:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2038182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Nami goes out for a dip and invites Luffy to come along. Takes place pre-timeskip.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: Morning Swim

**One Piece PETs: Morning Swim**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This funny little series belongs to Ze Great Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

*****6:12 AM*****

 

The sun had barely risen over the sea. Everything was calm...until...

 

"Good morning, everyone~! It's time to wake up!!"

 

With that, Brook began to play his "Wake-Up Song".

 

"Little whi~te handkerchi~ef!" he sang.

 

"SHUT UP!!!" Zoro roared.

 

"C'mon, Brook, really?!" Sanji questioned. "The sun's not even up, yet!"

 

"Give us at least an hour or something!!" Franky shouted.

 

Usopp walked out of the Men's Quarters, with his Kabuto in hand, aimed at Brook and...

 

**TWANG!!!**

 

He shot a rock at the Horse Skeleton Man and it hit him in the back of his head!

 

"OW!!!" Brook cried.

 

"SHADDUP!!" Usopp squawked.

 

Usopp re-entered the Men's Quarters and told the guys, "You're welcome."

 

Soon, they all went back to sleep.

 

*****7:39 AM*****

 

Nami yawned as she woke up, again.

 

"I wonder what Luffy's up to." she pondered. "Probably still asleep."

 

A pause.

 

"Though, I guess it wouldn't hurt to check up on him."

 

So, she did. She put on her robe and headed to the Men's Quarters...once there, she found Luffy about ready to wake from his happy dream.

 

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughed in his sleep.

 

"Aw~, how cute!" Nami cooed.

 

Then, Luffy awoke with a yawn. The first thing he saw was his navigator smiling down at him.

 

"Morning, Nami!"

 

"Good morning, sweetie!" Nami greeted, rubbing Luffy's tummy. "Did you sleep well?"

 

"Yup!" he answered. "Slept like a log!"

 

"That's good," replied Nami. "I'm going out for a swim, would you like to join me?"

 

"But, I can't swim, remember?" Luffy pointed out.

 

"Lu, don't worry!" she assured. "You can use your inner tubes, remember? And I'll make sure I'll save you if you sink."

 

"Oh, yeah." Luffy realized.

 

"So, do you still want to come with me?" Nami asked.

 

"Sure." he answered.

 

"Great!" Nami beamed. "Let's go!"

 

Luffy got out of bed, changed into his usual clothes, and headed out of the room with Nami.

 

*****About 30 minutes later*****

 

   Luffy is in the water, wearing his inner tubes, and Nami? She was wearing a red bikini with orange hibiscuses. Seeing this made Luffy blush a little and Nami made a cat-like smirk.

 

"What's the matter, my dear captain?" she asked.

 

"Haaaahh..." Luffy muttered.

 

The Booted Puss Woman giggled.

 

"You might wanna wipe off the blood from your nose." she spoke.

 

"Eh?" Luffy spoke, then he noticed the blood coming out of his nose and wiped it off. "Sorry."

 

"That's all right, hon." she told him, patting his cheek.

 

"Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed.

 

"Now, then." Nami began as she walked through the sea until the water reached her waist.

 

   Luffy gulped and blushed red. Though, nothing could have prepared him for what Nami was about to do next. Nami smirked...before she pressed her girls together.

 

" _Luffy~._ " she called.

 

***BOING!!***

 

" _Don't you wanna play with your kitty cat?_ " The Booted Puss Woman asked.

 

Luffy gulped...as he felt Little Luffy beginning to stand up.

 

"Oh, my!" Nami cried.

 

"AAH!!" Luffy yelped as he tried to cover Little Luffy up.

 

"Lulu-chan, why are you trying to hide Little Luffy?" Nami asked, pouting.

 

"Uh...err...ubuhh..." Luffy stammered.

 

_'Dammit, why does this always happen?!'_ he thought. _'I get so nervous, I can't get my words out!!'_

 

   Nami walked up to the Monkey Man, wrapping her arms around his neck, and pressing her chest up against his. This ultimately makes the poor Straw Hat Captain blush a bright shade of red.

 

"Lulu-chan," she spoke, softly. "It's all right. You shouldn't be nervous around me."

 

"Okay." Luffy squeaked.

 

Nami giggled.

 

"I just don't understand you, sometimes," she told him. "I guess that's just one of the many reasons why I love you."

 

"Shishishishishi!" Luffy laughed.

 

"Anyhoo~," Nami started, slowing untying her bikini top.

 

Luffy blushed and licked his lips.

 

" _Come on..._ " the Booted Puss Woman beckoned as she turned around and went further into the sea, removing her top.

 

   Luffy gulped...before he followed Nami. As she went further, Nami removed her bikini bottom. She teasingly held it in the air before she let it float on the water's surface. This only excited Luffy more.

 

"You want some?" Nami asked, licking her lips.

 

The Monkey Man nodded.

 

"Come and get it," Nami told him. "Lulu-chan."

 

That did it. Before Nami knew it, Luffy was all over her!

 

*****Meanwhile*****

 

   Usopp stood in front of the mirror, brushing his teeth. Everything was going smoothly...until he saw something quite shocking from out the window.

 

"Ho...ly...S***!!" he cursed.

 

He saw Luffy and Nami...going at it as if they were horny rabbits.

 

"Hey, Usopp," Sanji called as he came in. "What are you look--"

 

"NOTHING!!!" Usopp shouted, blocking the window. "NOTHING AT ALL!!!"

 

"Uh, okay..." the Fox Man replied.

 

Then, he hears what sounded like, "Ah...aahh...AAAAAH!!"

 

"What is that--" Sanji began.

 

"It's a bird!!" the Ferret Man answered.

 

_'Dammit, Nami! Don't make it obvious!!'_ he thought.

 

"What kind of bird makes a noise like that?!" Sanji questioned.

 

"It's a very rare bird!" Usopp answered.

 

"Oh, really?" the cook inquired. "Then, what is this rare bird called?"

 

"Nunya." Usopp answered.

 

"Nunya?" Sanji repeated. "What kind of bird is a 'nunya'?!"

 

"As in Nunya goddamn business! NOW, GET OUT OF HERE!!!" Usopp snapped.

 

"All right!!!" cried Sanji. "I'm going! Sheesh!"

 

The Fox Man left the bathhouse, leaving the sniper to heave a huge sigh of relief.

 

"Thank god almighty that he left," he spoke. "I mean, seriously! What the hell are those two thinking?!"

 

*****Back with Luffy and Nami*****

 

"LUFFY~!!!" Nami cried.

 

Luffy grunted as he kept ramming Nami, over and over...all the while, he had the ahegao face on, as did Nami.

 

_'So good...!'_ Nami thought.

 

_'Oh, god...I'm goin' crazy!!'_ Luffy thought.

 

What he did next drove Nami even more insane. He went in...even deeper.

 

"AH~!!!" Nami screamed.

 

"Hey, take it easy," Luffy whispered. "Not so loud, okay? You want Sanji to hear us?"

 

"Sorry...!" Nami apologized.

 

"It's okay," Luffy told her. "We just need to be a little more quieter...!"

 

"Yeah..." Nami agreed.

 

So, they continued going at it. This time, Nami kept her voice down a little.

 

"Ah..." she moaned, quietly. "You're so deep inside...!"

 

"I know," Luffy answered. "Ngh...! You're getting tight, Nami....!"

 

Nami moaned at this...and clung Luffy as he kept going in.

 

"I don't think you've ever been this tight before...!" Luffy grunted.

 

"Not like I can...ah...help it...!" Nami told him.

 

"It's okay," Luffy replied. "I actually kinda like it...!"

 

"Really?" Nami asked.

 

"Yeah."

 

Nami smiled. Then, she moaned as Luffy kept going at it with her.

 

_'My god...'_ she thought. _'It feels so good~!'_

 

They continued for another thirty minutes, until...they finally climaxed. Nami panted as she held onto Luffy.

 

"That...was...amazing...!" she panted.

 

"Yeah...!" Luffy agreed.

 

Nami smiled as she hugged Luffy...and gave him a small peck on his cheek.

 

"We can still go swimming, if you'd like." she told him.

 

"Actually, I kinda feel like getting out now," Luffy replied, his voice beginning to slur. "The sea water's...starting to get to me...!"

 

"Oh, my god!" Nami cried as she quickly got Luffy out of the water and onto the Sunny, not really caring that she is still naked because her captain/boyfriend's life was at risk.

 

The only one who noticed was Usopp...though, he decided not to say anything. He just silently walked away, his eyes wide with horror.

 

_'The things I see on this ship, man...'_ he thought. _'Thank god I'm a man of the world.'_

 

Back with Nami and Luffy, the latter was resting his head on the former's lap. He sighed happily as the navigator rubbed his belly.

 

"Thank you, Nami."

 

"You're welcome, Lulu-chan."

 

Then, Luffy's stomach started growling.

 

"Sorry." Luffy apologized, sheepishly, and Nami giggled.

 

"It's all right, hon." she told him. "I'll go get you some breakfast."

 

"Yay!" Luffy cheered.

 

   Nami stood up to go and get dressed. Luffy did the same. Next, they entered the kitchen. They already found Sanji beginning to make pancakes. The scent was enough to make Luffy's mouth water.

 

"Yummy~!" he exclaimed. "Hey, Sanji, is breakfast ready yet?"

 

"Almost," Sanji answered. "Just wait a bit."

 

"Okay." Luffy replied.

 

His stomach roared.

 

"SHUT UP IN THERE!!!" he shouted as he punched his stomach.

 

"You don't have to do that every time, you know," Nami said. "Doesn't that hurt you?"

 

"Not really." Luffy replied, bluntly.

 

"Of course," Nami sighed. "You are made of rubber, after all."

 

   Later, Sanji got breakfast ready. They were having apricot pancakes with whipped cream. Cascades of saliva were pouring down from Luffy's mouth and Nami had to wipe it away with a napkin.

 

"Easy on the drool, Luffy," she told him. "Otherwise, you'll drown us all."

 

"Sorry." he apologized.

 

Sanji groaned at this.

 

"Glutton." he muttered.

 

Afterwards, they proceeded to eat their breakfast.

 

"Yummy in my tummy~!" Luffy cheered.

 

Nami giggled.

 

"Silly boy." she said.

 

As breakfast went on, Usopp had a really pissed-off look on his face.

 

"Huh?" Luffy asked, his mouth stuffed with pancakes. "What's wrong with you, Usopp?"

 

The sniper slowly turned his head, giving Luffy a demonic glare.

 

" **DON'T.** _**ASK.**_ " he answered in a demonic voice.

 

Luffy gulped nervously...and he went back to eating his pancakes, sweating bullets.

 

"Usopp's scary...!!" Chopper whimpered.

 

_'What's up his ass all of a sudden?'_ Zoro thought.

 

Nami, on the other hand, was blushing with embarrassment.

 

_'I can't believe I wasn't being more careful!'_ she thought. _'Curse my sex drive!'_

 

Chopper sniffed the air.

 

"Uh...what's that smell?" he asked. "It smells like sweat, anger, and shame."

 

All of the color left Nami's and Luffy's faces as they froze.

 

_'F*** me.'_ they both thought.

 

_'This is a rather interesting turn of events.'_ Brook commented, mentally.

 

Suddenly, Luffy pushed his plate away and walked out.

 

"Thanks for the pancakes, Sanji." he spoke as he left.

 

Nami soon did the same.

 

"Yeah, thanks." she added before she walked out, too.

 

"What's eatin' them?" Franky asked.

 

"Must be the air in here." answered Brook as he sipped his tea.

 

Robin just chuckled. Zoro blinked in confusion. Sanji, on the other hand...he was fuming. So much so that he had smoked his whole cigarette.

 

"Oh, dear," Brook muttered. "This won't end well."

 

"Not at all," Usopp added. "Not. At. All."

 

It was not three seconds before Sanji exploded with rage and ran out of the dining room to maim Luffy.

 

" **LUFFY, YOU'RE A DEAD MAN~!!!** " he roared. " **I'M GONNA CHOP OFF YOUR FAMILY JEWELS AND FEED 'EM TO YA!!!** "

 

"RUN AWAY~!!!!" Luffy screamed.

 

" **YOU'RE DONE~!!!** " Sanji bellowed as he chased after Luffy.

 

"Sanji, no!" Nami cried. "Dammit, don't kill him!!!"

 

" **SAVE ME~!!!!!** " Luffy screamed.

 

" **DAMMIT, SANJI, STOP!!!** " Nami yelled.

 

***WHAM!!***

 

Nami slammed her fist into Sanji's skull.

 

"AGH!!!" cried Sanji.

 

"Leave Luffy alone!" Nami barked.

 

"Yes, Nami-san..." replied Sanji, weakly.

 

"Good!" Nami nodded as Luffy hid behind her, cowering. "Luffy, you can come out of hiding now."

 

"Are you sure?" Luffy asked.

 

"Yes, I'm sure." Nami answered.

 

"Phew!" Luffy sighed. "That's a relief."

 

Nami smiled and pet Luffy on the head.

 

"Wanna come help me with my maps?" she asked.

 

"Okay." Luffy replied.

 

With that, they went off to the library.

 

"By the way, Nami?"

 

"Yes, Luffy?"

 

"That was a fun swim."

 

"Yes, it was."

 

"So...can we do it again?"

 

Nami blushed...then, she answered, "Sure...so long as you behave."

 

"Shishishishi!"

 

Then, Luffy kissed Nami on the cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you li~ke! ^^


End file.
